Percy Jackson and the Warriors of Olympus The son of Poseidon
by Harlequin K
Summary: Ok guys first fan fic about Percy Jackson, so please reviews and comments would be welcome. Percy Jackson is the son of the Greek god of the sea Poseidon, his mother died at childbirth however he was raised and love by a relative of his father and train by another. He had a safe life for a demigod until his father appears before one afternoon with a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys i dont own the PJO characters just this plot, Also this is my first PJO fan fic so comments and reviews are very welcome. The story takes place after the events of the lightning and well things are a bit different than from what you know, the first big change is that Sally died giving birth to Percy. I had this idea because then Percy would be raise by Poseidon but things are not what they seem. Well i hope you like it and review. **

**Chapter 1**

Temple of Athena, Mount Olympus

Athena the goddess of wisdom arrive at her temple and found something unexpected, her uncle and rival Poseidon standing to the side watching an Iris-message of her youngest daughter Annabeth and her father. He had a strange look on his face it was a look she knew well for it was a look he got when he was trying to hide something, but his eyes told a different story there was pain and grief in his gaze.

"To what I owe this unexpected…visit Poseidon." There she could be civilized and didn't called him fish-face.

Poseidon watched a little longer the Irish message before turning to her. "Athena we need to talk…but before I say anything swear on the river Styx that what I say to you stays in this room and it doesn't go beyond it, swear it by the Styx and your children."

Athena was a bit shock about the request this isn't like Poseidon at all, and more he didn't insult her or anything. "And why should I swear to those terms, what are you hiding, seaweed beard?"

Poseidon looked at her in thought. "Because what I'm about to reveal is sensitive information and you would be the only other person who knows it." He gave her a bitter smile. "Think about it this way I'm about to give you information you can later use against me."

And that is why he was her greatest rival he thought along the same lines as she did always thinking two or even three steps ahead. But now she picked her curiosity.

"Ok Poseidon, I swear on the river Styx and the memory of the people of Athens that I won't reveal any information your about to reveal to me."

Poseidon took a deep breath knowing he might come to regret this decision but he needed help and he won't let his pride cost an innocent life. He put his hand on her shoulder and transported them to an island on the Sea of Monsters, there he walk her to a temple he had made that week.  
The temple was not huge but it was big and it was made entirely out of coral with bright colors and the scent of the sea, the ceilings were high enough for a god in his natural height and the space was big, but what called his attention was aim the cries of a baby.

Athena was impressed by the construction of the temple but what struck her odd was why Poseidon would build a temple in an island in the middle of nowhere right in the center of the freaking Sea of Monsters.

But she got her answers when she heard the cries of a baby and her mind started coming up with ideas just as Poseidon led her inside the temple, the grief in Poseidon's eyes and how he was so temperamental last week he caused a major tsunami none of the gods knew the reason and in the mood he was in no one not even her father wanted to approach the lord of the seas.

But when she saw the Nereids taking care of a little baby boy she whirled to Poseidon anger in her eyes. "How could you? You broke the sacred oath?!" She all but scream she wasn't that mad that Poseidon had broken his vow but that he made her promise not to tell.

Poseidon looked at her eyes full of pain and grief and when he spoke there was so much pain in his voice it broke her heart.

"I know Athena, I broke the vow just like my brother." He looked at the boy and smile his eyes filled with love and pride he went to the Nereids and took the child in his hands. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes just like his father. "Athena you know how my brothers are Zeus killed Hades last human lover and a whole building full of mortals, and you know what Hades did to Zeus child if any of them found out about Percy he will not survive and I can't take him to Atlantis with me because of Amphitrite would throw a fit."

Athena knew all that she had witness just how much angry her father and uncle would be at Poseidon for breaking his vow and the only one who would pay would be the child.

"Percy? As in Perseus, just like my late half-brother? But Poseidon where is the mother?"

She already suspected what had happen to her but she needed to hear it from him she needed all the facts.

Poseidon's eyes turn misty with tears he dismissed the Nereids and put the baby in a crib where the baby slept happily.

"Her name was Sally Jackson and she died hours after Percy was born she was the one who name him like that, like you said I broke the vow and the river Styx took her the labor was too much the Nereids try to do everything but in the end she died."

Athena looked at Poseidon and noticed the mountain of grief and sorrow that was in the god of the seas voice yet she couldn't help feel sorry for her rival. "You're an arrogant prideful stupid seaweed beard fine so what do you want me to do, I figure you brought me here for a reason."

Poseidon looked as he had swallowed something really bitter. He started speaking several times but couldn't get the words out whatever it was must be really big, and then he looked at the baby and seemed to draw strength from him. "I want your help raising Percy…I'm going to build him a house here on this island that way my brothers won't be able to find him the sea is my domain and I'll hide this island from there sight but you know the prophecy if Percy is the hero his going to need training and who better to train him than you? I could ask Ares but that boar-headed idiot would just teach him to bash his enemies with a sword." Poseidon smiled.

"I get the feeling my Percy won't need that but what he really needs is for someone to give him the knowledge of the reasons of why he must pick up his sword and how he can use his abilities to maximum and there's only one goddess that fits the billed and that's you Athena so will you help me."

Athena was speechless and that didn't happen many often she could count the number of times it had happen with one hand and still have fingers to spare. What Poseidon ask of her was more than she could think of right at this moment.

How can he as her to train a hero since birth he must be crazy, then again he always had a screw loose in that plankton head of his. "You are crazy for even suggesting such a hair brain and I must be crazy for even thinking about accepting this..." She took a deep breath. "Fine I'll do it but not a word of this to anyone." Then she disappeared in a pillar of fire.

Poseidon rolled his eyes at the dramatics, she definitely got that from Zeus, Fates know that man is more dramatic than a Korean soap-opera. Just as Poseidon was turning around to check on his son, another pillar of fire appear in the temple this one more tame and warm he smile knowing who it was but he didn't like that she was here.

"Hestia, sister why have you come here?" He said no use trying to shield Percy since Hestia probably knew about him and that's why she was here.

Hestia appear as a young woman in front of him and she looked concern, she looked at Percy then at Poseidon and she came and hug him. "I'm sorry Poseidon; I know this must be a difficult time for you."

Poseidon hug his sister hard, he let his grief out and pain in a soundless scream as the proud god of the seas cried for the woman who had wormed her way into his heart and now has left both him and his son after he let his grief out he sent a silent thank you to his sister.  
"How did you know?"

Hestia smiled at him and went to Percy and pick him up, the baby was sleeping peacefully. "Brother I'm the goddess of the hearth, there is little that happens in the family that I don't know, and believe me sometimes I don't want to know. And I overheard you and Athena talking."

Poseidon smiled when he saw Hestia picking up Percy. "So are you going to yell at me too or should we skip that and head to the hitting?"

Hestia glared at him "I should hit for saying that boy, Fates I swear you and Zeus are just as bad and no Poseidon I'm not leaving Hades out of it either." Her eyes soften then she looked at Percy.

"Your right about what you said to Athena however this boy is going to need more than just training, and I'm not saying you won't love him Poseidon but every child needs a mother's love and nothing against Athena but she might train the boy's mind and body but his soul and heart would be just like any of the other gods"

Poseidon wanted to deny her but there was a reason why demigods were raise by the mortal parents so that they can nurture the humanity in them.

Poseidon looked at the sea. "But what can I do Hestia?"

Hestia smiled. "Simple brother let me be the boy's mother you can be the fatherly figure and train him on how to use his powers while Athena trains the boy's mind and body and let me worry about his welfare."

Poseidon was stunned by the offer. "Why?"

Hestia gave a sad smile. "My last children died about a year ago and no mortal has caught my fancy and look at him Poseidon who can say no to that face."

Poseidon smiled and it seem like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you sister, ok will do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for the late update but I had one Hades of a week but without futher ado here is the new chapter.**

**I dont own PJO that honor goes to Rick Riordan i just own the plot.**

Chapter 2

Thirteen years later.

The ocean was dark with dust from the latest bout, Percy couldn't three feet ahead of him the only reason he could see that much it's because of the glow his sword Riptide emitted thanks to been made out of celestial bronze. The sword was a gift from his father for his twelve birthday, he had wielded every weapon that has ever been made thanks to his teacher trying to kill him with them since he was three years old.

Oh yeah Athena hated his guts more than his father since he couldn't manage to keep his mouth shut around. He extend his senses to the sea to feel where the enemy was coming from but that thing didn't work all that much against Delphin.

Since Delphin was the god of dolphins he was pretty smart and vicious. Man his day couldn't get any worse Athena had been trying to ran him over with a monster truck for their morning lesson, and I know what you're thinking what is so dangerous about a monster truck? There big and you just hide. Well you're wrong for starters the driver was Athena so she knew every trick in the book but that wasn't enough for miss feather brain no she had to enchant the truck make it come to life and had bitten Percy more times than he could count oh and the truck could track him by sent so in the he had to drown the thing in quick sand.

As for the afternoon lesson his father sent his lieutenant to push him beyond his breaking point in the sea. So back to trying to save my bacon before I'm cooked extra crispy, who knew dolphins could lasers out of there…you know what never mind its better if you don't know.

My senses told me squat, which didn't surprise me Delphin play dirty. The dust was starting to settle down but right before it clear completely the water suddenly got warmer and that was my only warning as I willed the currents to push me upwards making Delphin missed for the fourth time in a row in trying to hit me which was a record for me. As I looked down the god of dolphins made his way to me at lightning speed and sent another energy beam at my way I took to the side dropping my sword, that didn't matter since it would appear again in his pocket but now the only thing he had was the sea as a weapon which was bad since Delphin had been at this a lot longer than Percy so he decided to do something reckless…again and made the water push him forward like a torpedo and used the good old fashion head-butt to the stomach making Delphin spit out ichor and gasp for breath, that blow made me dizzy and I was seen stars.

That's when the shadow behind Delphin move and grab the god from behind and I grin.

"Delphin I think the game goes to us. Tyson let him go"

Tyson let him go and we swam to a little cave by the seafloor. You see Tyson is my baby brother from my dad's side, his a Cyclops so his bigger than a human with one calf brown eye in the middle of his forehead. Even though his a monster my brother is the best and we have been growing up together since I was about six.

Delphin looked at us. "You guys sure have grown a lot into your powers, Tyson I heard from the master Cyclops that you're a natural weapon smith and Percy that was a pretty interesting tactic you're going to be a good hero now I must go have fun and Percy your father is coming today to talk to you about something important."

After that Tyson and me went to the island to get something to eat and have a little fun. When we got there we made some sandwiches blueberry toasts for me and peanut butter for Tyson. Once we finish eating Tyson went to forge we had in the backyard and I decided to take a nap since I was exhausted been the son of the god of the seas and been train by him and the lords of his court plus having Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies trying to kill me on a regular basis takes its toll on your body.

Later that afternoon after I woke up, Tyson was sleeping and his snores made the whole house tremble like it was going through one of my dad's bad moods. I was walking around the beach when I came upon my dad knee deep in the surf with a fishing pole in his hands.

"Hey dad what's up" I ask as I join him in the water and he made a fishing pole for me and we started fishing together.

"Percy there's something very important I have to tell you, as you know there have been strange things happening lately like when your uncles' master bolt and helm were stolen."

I remember that it was just last year that the Big Three were just a hair from a war; I wanted to help so bad but dad said that no that it wasn't my time yet. Apparently that change.

"You know about Camp Half-Blood right, well the thing is that the camp is in trouble the boundaries around the camp are failing and monster will overrun the camp within a month. A quest has been issue and it leads to Sea of Monsters to recover the Golden Fleece. I want you and Tyson to go there and help the team of heroes."

Finally I would get out of the island, don't get me wrong life here is great but it was just a cage.

"The team is made up of a daughter and son of Athena and a daughter of Ares, they are currently at camp but by tonight they are going to be aboard a cruise ship filled with monsters called the Princess Andromeda, the monster are been led by a son of Hermes who has betrayed Olympus in favor of Kronos"

How could a demigod betrayed his family, that's something I couldn't understand.

"So son you have a choice to make, stay here or go and help the heroes save the camp its time that the world knows that the sea god has a son."

I was about to answer when the fishing line started to pull really hard, I used all the power of the ocean just to stay standing, Dad had to come and pull with me him been a god made it easy but still this sucker was tough. When we finish pulling a fifty foot sea snake came out and dad blasted it with his trident and we started cooking sushi.

"Dad I want to go, not just to help you and the gods but well…I want to prove to myself that I'm good enough to be your son."

Poseidon smiled and ruffled my hair. "Percy I'm already proud of you, but if that is your wish then you better tell your mother about your decision I don't want here grilling my ass about this."

I laugh yeah mom can be a little overprotective when she wanted to. Dad stay for a bit longer before heading out, I went to the house to shower and found mom there.

You see my real mom died giving birth to me, but Lady Hestia adopted me but that doesn't matter to me, I love her she is my mom and that's final.

"Hi mom" I said as I hug her tightly.

"I see you've been fishing with your dad again, I swear that man is feeding you nothing but fish one of these days Ill shoved that fork he calls a symbol of power up his podex"

I laughed at my mom she hated sea food simply because it smelled bad.

"Mom, Dad talked to me about the problems Camp Half-blood has been having and well I want to help, I know outing myself will put me in danger because of my uncles but I can't stand around doing nothing."

Mom's fiery eyes got teary and she hug me. "Oh I know my Percy, I knew this day would come. You're going to be a great hero. You should leave now and take your brother with you he might be of some help." She kissed me in the forehead before I went to find Tyson.

I explain everything to him and he was excited he went and packed his building kit and got his celestial bronze club he made just last month that thing had five buttons with nasty surprise according to my brother since he hasn't allow me to see it in action.

I went and pack clothes, mortal money and drachmas plus I put on my watch that Tyson made for me when I was twelve the thing turn into a celestial bronze shield and was so light I didn't feel it and of course my trusty killer ball point/sword Riptide.

I met mom at the beach where she gave us a final kiss and we stepped into the surf and called our hippocampi, Tyson's was big beast called Rainbow but the sea horse was as tame as a hamster.

Mine was a bit smaller but faster instead of been rainbow color like most hippocampi mine was pure silver, I name him Storm because when she got angry there was not a force on earth that could calm the hippocampi but I love the dude so I compromise he didn't threw me fifty feet into the ocean and I gave him some cinnamon rolls that he was addicted to.

"May the gods be with you my sons."

And with that final blessing we went under and in a couple of hours we got out of the sea of monsters and were closing in on the Princess Andromeda. Once we got there we send both Rainbow and Storm to the bottom in case we needed a quick getaway seahorse fast.

Once we surface the sun was barely raising and we were sneaking around the ship when we heard a commotion and ran for it. There on the center of the ship a group of monsters had some demigods surrounded, there were two blonde kids a girl and a boy they both had stormy gray eyes the boy looked older maybe 16 he had a sword in his hands and the girl about my age she had a bronze knife and was arguing with somebody on the top of the boat. The other girl was about my age as well but she look tough fighter with brown hair and a hard face she had an electric spear in her hand.

The daughter of Athena was arguing with someone called Luke my guess that was the sandy hair guy surrounded by cronies. Ok this was not good thing Athena taught a valuable lesson, and she thinks I never pay attention to her…huh take that Athena. When the game is going against you change the rules. I sense the ocean and all its power so I willed it to rise and rage against the boat and a huge wave 12 foot tall smash against the ship and killed a lot of the monsters dousing the demigods and pretty causing chaos. I grin. "Tyson lets go"

I ran pass the demigods my sword and shield out and started hacking at the monsters causing even more confusion while Tyson was doing his trademark whack-a-monster game with his club.

"What's the meaning of this, who dares do this." Yelled the guy name Luke, I look at him and charge he was caught by surprise and we started to fight and he was good almost as good as my big brother Triton and he was a god I had to keep my guard up no one was getting the upper hand and the monsters started to gain there courage back.

"Tyson take the demigods into sea and get as far away as possible." I yelled not taking my eyes of Luke, he had a white scar on his face and in his face I saw my death I so didn't want to meet my uncle the permanent way.

"But Percy, what about you?" he yelled back running towards the fallen heroes who had start to fight the monsters.

"Go on, I'll catch up to you." That's when Luke cut a gash in my arm and I yelled but that didn't stop me I fainted a sword thrust into his chest but stab his thigh instead. Tyson grab the heroes by the shirts and jump into the sea with them, apparently the daughter of Athena wanted to stab my brother but she had a bad angle and dropped her knife.

"Your dead demigod whoever you are." Yelled Luke from behind two bear-twin-things his monster buddies were starting to encircle me so I threw Riptide like a boomerang which if Athena and my dad found out would ground my ass for a year.

I ran and scooped the knife of the daughter of Athena and jump into the sea, as strength course through me and the cut in my arm didn't hurt as much as the sea started to heal me. I called Storm and he came.

*Idiot getting hurt in such a routine mission*

*Aww Storm don't bitch at me ok, not in the mood take me to Tyson before they killed him*

And Storm took me to my brother, Storm led me to the entrance of a river he couldn't take farther up because Tyson was on fresh water and hippocampi didn't do well on fresh water, so I swam towards Tyson as soon as I enter the fresh water some of my strength left me but I kept swimming using the currents to aid me after about ten minutes of swimming I came upon a hidden demigod shelter, ohh you must be asking how I knew this well the demigods were inside and it was sheltering them. Anyways, I got myself on dry land and instantly dry myself thanks to the powers of been a son of Poseidon.

I walked inside the shelter and found a funny scene, Tyson was leaning against the door his eye closed and in his hand he held the sword and spear of the other two demigods while his other hand was on the head of the brown haired girl who was trying to get her spear.

"Give me my weapons so I can kill you with them you one freak."

It was funny since she couldn't move her feet. "Settle down daughter of Ares, my brother won't kill you so I would appreciate if you return the favor."

They jump at the sound of my voice, Tyson glared at me. "About time you showed up brother one more minute and I would have eaten them in brolf stew"

I grinned at him, Tyson love peanut butter sandwiches but he did enjoy bear and wolf stew when mom made it. "Yeah and where are you going to find some bear and wolf around this place."

Tyson shrugged his massive shoulders and handed the spear and sword to the demigods and sat in a corner and promptly got out a couple of sandwiches and started eating them. "Didn't you ate before we left" he flipped me off and started eating again.

That's when the blonde girl came forward she had twigs in her hair that I dare say made her look cute, but those stormy gray eyes were just as intimidating as her mothers and been on the receiving end that death stare made me cautious with her.

"Thanks for saving us but who in Hades are you?"

Percy manage a grin and hand her the knife he saved from the boat. "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

**Like it/Hate it. Give me your reviews guys so i know what you think of the story and if i should change something. Wow that was a nice chapter dont you think, let me know guys im currently working on the next and its getting good so let me know your thoughts of the story.**

**Harlequin K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys here is the third chapter, I'll try to upload faster but i got college and work so sorry for the delay anyways stay tuned for my next three stories that i will lunch simultaneously along with keeping up this one.**

**Another thing yes Hestia is a virgin goddess but she Addopted Percy to help Poseidon and Athena because she thought that Percy needed a mother's love and while Athena my train the boy she wont love him.**

**Tyson is more of a teenager to help make the story a bit more funnier and when i picture him his this sarcastic kid but fun and loving.**

Chapter 3

The silence that followed my declaration was as if I had said that I eat little kids for breakfast. Then the loudest thunder in the history shook the very earth guess Zeus didn't like that one bit, I couldn't help but grin.

Each of them had different reactions to my announcement. The blonde girl look at me sharply those gray eyes going a hundred miles per second calculating every angle and possibility of what I just said as she took the knife from my hand.

The blonde dude who was clearly the oldest just glared at me as if I ran over his mother which in retrospect it should be glaring at them since there mommy dearest had done that to me countless times.

While the other the brown hair girl who was the daughter of the war god just laugh at my face.

"Yeah right, and I'm the daughter of Artemis. Prissy the Big Three vowed never to have demigods since WWII so you're obviously lying your ass off."

I glared at her; I really hated people making fun of me since Athena did that on a daily basis.

"Listen kid we are thankful that you saved us and all but you don't have to lie to us as Clarisse said the Big swore off having kids."

You know I could have dealt with a lot but his tone of superiority just itch me in the wrong place. I was hoping to be polite and help them out but guess that wasn't meant to be.

"Yeah and Zeus fell off the wagon how many years ago genius? Tell me and then what happen Hades killed my cousin just because she was born, Thalia didn't deserve her fate. My father didn't want the same fate happening to me so he hid me in the sea. I'm many things but a liar is not one of them." Thunder rumbled the skies at the mention of the gods' names.

The name Thalia shook them, but the one whose reaction startled me was the blonde girl her eyes widen and then she closed up completely.

"How do you know that story?" She asked me.

I look at her directly in the eyes, green on gray to let her know I wasn't lying. "When it happen I was with my mother and father we saw when she fell into battle, I wanted to help her but my father wouldn't let me saying that I would just killed myself. Then Zeus turned her into a tree. We held a funeral for her, burned her shroud at sea."

My hands hurt for some reason then I look down and they were bleeding, I had closed my fist in my anger that I cut myself. Tyson looked and mutter something like 'idiot' before tossing the canteen full of nectar and I spray a little in my hands the cuts healing at once.

She looked like she believed me. "I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, this is my older brother Malcolm and that's Clarisse daughter of Ares thank you for saving us but why were you there."

I sat down and grab a couple of sandwiches and started passing them. "Here if we are going to talk at least let be over food."

I handed them bottles of water too, that mom made me packed. "Dad told me that your camp is in trouble that the borders around the camp are failing which means that something happen to my cousin's tree. He also said that you were going to the Sea of Monsters to get the Golden Fleece to save your camp. That tree is all that's left of my cousin and I'll rot in Tartarus before I fail her again." The room got colder at the mention of the darkest part of the underworld.

Malcolm scoffed at me. "If you wanted to help your family so bad as you say where were you when Zeus's master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness were stolen last year and war was eminent. We had to go to the underworld to bargain with Hades and fought Luke the guy you met at the boat to get them back."

I glared at him then laugh. "Are you really that stupid? You sure you're Athena's son? Think about it for a moment Zeus's Master bolt was stolen and Hades' helm my dad was blame by Zeus because of what happen before. If I had suddenly showed up Zeus would have blasted me to bits before I even bowed to him. And then there would be a three way war between them, Dad thought best if I didn't interfere besides you three save Olympus so don't come whining to me."

Annabeth look at her brother. "Malcolm his right you know, Zeus would have shoot first and ask questions later and from the sound of that thunder before he isn't too happy that Percy is even here."

Clarisse glared at them. "I don't care about what happen before princess, but why would you be of any help to us? Have you had any training?"

I look at her and laid my head against the wall. "Yes I have training as you saw when I battle your traitor friend Luke. And how can I help you ask, simple I know the Sea of Monsters better than anyone on earth except my dad since I have live there my whole life."

They look at me like I was nuts so I explain. "Where else would have my father protected me from his brothers, the seas are his domains including the Sea of Monsters."

Clarisse wasn't convinced. "Now I know you're lying Prissy."

"My name is Percy anyways I don't care I you believe where I come from but I'm here to help."

Malcolm pointed his sandwich at my brother. "And him?"

"What about him? He's my brother, you know a Cyclops, dad got lovey dovey for nature spirit and they had Tyson. Strong, fire-proof and one of the best weapons smith ever."

"I won't travel with a Cyclops no matter what the gods say." Annabeth suddenly said and I couldn't help but look at her something in her eyes told me that she was afraid of something she notice me looking then closed up.

"Well tough break because where Percy goes I go. Now let's get some sleep before heading out tomorrow." Tyson growled he really didn't like missing his sleep so he put his bag behind his head and fell asleep snoring right away making the whole shelter tremble.

"Guys get some sleep ok, I'll take first watch" I said as I got up and walked outside but before I went out I looked at them. "Don't kill my brother please he's the only one I have."

I walked outside and scoped the place and climbed a tree setting Riptide on my lap keeping an eye on the place. It was quiet for the first two hours of the night but then I heard a sound coming from behind me, I slipped down and try to sense my way in the darkness that's when I saw the shadow of someone.

I took out Riptide and put it at the back of the shadow. "Don't move or I'll give another hole to breathe out of."

"Really Seaweed brain is that the best you can come up with?"

I knew that voice. "Annabeth what in Hades are you doing here? I could have killed you."

She snorted. "Please Percy I've been watching you since you got out and holed up in that tree like a squirrel."

I capped Riptide and put the pen in my pocket then went back to the tree. "So I'm guessing you wanted to talk about something without your annoying overprotective brother?"

She laughed and nodded walking towards me. "I wanted to thank you for what you did back there on the boat if you had not come well it would have been difficult for us to get away."

"Don't thank me I don't like it, but you're welcome."

"So what's it like living in the Sea of Monsters?"

I sigh and looked at her green on gray. "It's different; I don't know how to explain it. I have lived there my whole life so I don't have anything to compare it to. But sometimes it felt great but others it's like I was in a golden cage."

She nodded as if she understood the feeling even though I never said that to anyone not even Tyson.

"I mean mom is great and she takes care of both me and Tyson even though we are not her real sons and of course dad is awesome even thought his wife Amphitrite doesn't know about me or otherwise it would be another immortal after my skin."

Annabeth gave me a strange look. "Who is your mother?" she asked genuinely curious.

"My mom is…" A sharp sound was heard around us and we stood up faster than we could blink standing back to back she with her knife and me with Riptide.

**Great chapter right? no? Review please guys so i know if you like the story or not. Or if i have to improve something i take your advices under great consideration. **

**Thanks,**

**HK**


End file.
